


The One Where Dean Rigs It

by HolyFuckingHell



Series: Dean's Drawer [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Likes It Rough, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Sam Winchester is So Done, Sex, Smut, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: After Dean's increasingly awkward conversation with Sam, he and Cas go back to his room and Cas talks in a way that Dean's never heard him before.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean's Drawer [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569292
Comments: 10
Kudos: 210





	The One Where Dean Rigs It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insominia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insominia/gifts).



> I was really excited to write this, I hope y'all like it! Part 10! Almost to the end!

Dean walks into the library and sits across from Sam who is on his computer. Sam glances up to see that it’s Dean, and sees Cas standing a little bit behind him. He looks back down at his computer like he could care less. 

“Hey, Sammy-”

“No.” Sam interrupts Dean.

Dean makes a confused face and shifts his eyes to the left, then back at Sam, “You… didn’t even know what I was gonna say…” he grumbles, adding a fake, awkward chuckle to ease the tension. 

“Oh, sorry,” Sam says perky, looking up to Dean for barely a second before continuing what he was doing. “What were you gonna say?”

Dean squints at Sam, “I was gonna ask-”

“No.” Sam interrupts again, staring at his computer. 

Dean looks back at Cas and sees that his head is tilted, he shrugs. Dean looks back at Sam, “Dude, is there a problem?”

“Problem?” Sam asks, looking to Dean  _ finally, _ though Dean wishes he wouldn’t, “Jack and I are tired of leaving and making all the runs just because you and Cas want to have sex.”

Dean blinks, “You know?”

“Yeah I know... it’s obvious. At least Cas had the decency to actually be straight up!”

“Jack knows too?” Dean asks, realizing he’s not as sly as he thought. 

“Yes, he does.” Dean looks at Cas. Cas is forcing away a smile because he thinks this is kind of funny.

“Well, you don’t want to be here for it, and I don’t want you here for it, so what do you want me to do?” Dean asks trying to stay calm, though he hates when people know about this particular part of his relationship with Cas. 

Sam scoffs, “I don’t know! Have sex after we all go to bed, like a normal person!”

“We do!” Dean shouts, then regrets it.

“Ugh!” Sam shakes his head like he didn’t want to know that, “I don’t know! I  _ do _ know that I don’t like having to do everything, and I don’t like having to leave!”

“Go to another room then…” Dean says defeated, covering his eyes then flattening his hair back.

“I go to my room, the kitchen, and the library, and I can  _ still  _ hear you. And those are the rooms I’m in the most, Dean,” Sam cringes and shuts his eyes, “And you are so loud, Dean, why are you so loud?”

Dean shifts in his seat uncomfortably, face going red, “Well, I uh…”

“DON’T. ANSWER. THAT!” Sam chants, “Rhetorical question!”

“Put headphones in!” Dean shouts, matching Sam’s tone and volume.

“I’ve tried! It doesn’t work because I’m still thinking about you- Ugh!” Sam squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head as if he was trying to shake the thought out and shivers, “Blegh!”

“Don’t think about it!” Dean yells.

“You think I want to?! I’M TRYING!” 

Jack walks in because he hears all the screaming. He stands next to Cas quietly. Dean sees Jack and tries his best to end the conversation. 

Dean stands up, “Well, leave, go to a room far away, put headphones in, I don’t care,” He shouts, “Do whatever you need to do, Cas and I are gonna go have sex! Cas,” He reaches for Cas’s hand and holds tight, “let’s go, babe.”

“Babe?” Jack asks. 

Dean turns back around, “What?” He says confused. Cas audibly giggles. 

“Dude,” Sam snorts, “You just called him ‘babe.’”

“No, I said ‘Cas,’” He looks at Cas, “I said ‘Cas’, right?”

“Yes,” Cas lies. 

Dean rolls his eyes, “Let’s go,” He grumbles, pulling Cas away to his room. 

Once in the bedroom, Dean covers his face and flops backward onto the bed. “Ugh!”

Cas leans against the door, closing it. “That was awkward for you.”

“Thanks Cas-” Dean laughs a little, “I know.”

“It was awkward for Sam too.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better, but thanks.”

“We don’t have to-”

“Oh no,” Dean interrupts, “We’re doing this. Just give me a minute.” Dean’s hands drop away from his face and he puts them behind his head to look at Cas. “Maybe if you… Took off some clothes, that would help.”

Cas rolls his eyes at Dean’s ridiculous solution but starts taking off his coat and jacket. 

“Yeah,” Dean says, “That’s helping.” Cas sees Dean wiggling slightly.

“Sex drawer?” Cas asks, walking towards it. 

“Of course,” Dean answers. 

Cas reaches blindly into the drawer and plops the thing down on the top of the dresser. “So small. I have to find the other one.” Dean thinks if it’s small and there’s two of them, Cas must’ve grabbed the nipple suckers. Cas brings the second one up and places it next to the other one. “It’s weird that these are so small, yet at the top.” He slides off his tie and drops it dramatically onto the floor for Dean to see. Dean smirks. Next, instead of taking off his shirt, Cas unbuttons the cuffs on his sleeves and starts rolling them up, exposing his forearm. Which Dean finds…  _ hot.  _ Dean swallows. _ Wayyy  _ hotter than it should be. 

Cas grabs the two plastic suckers and walks over to Dean. “I wonder how I got these,” He says deeply and quietly. Cas straddles Dean, leaning over to kiss him. A few moments later, Cas pulls away “Take off your shirt, Dean.” Cas sits up so Dean can as well. Dean hurriedly pulls his T-shirt off and clashes their lips back together. 

Cas starts kissing Dean’s jaw, then trails down to his neck, sucking at his collar bone. Cas slowly pushes Dean back until he’s laying on the bed again. He moves down, kissing down his chest until he gets to one of Dean’s nipples. He licks it sloppily, then blows cold air onto it, making it perk up. Cas smiles, he loves to do that. Cas kisses around Dean’s hard nipple then sucks softly right next to it, on the sensitive skin. Dean arches his back slightly off the bed before resting back down. Cas pulls away, sitting back up on top of Dean. He looks down. Hickey. Cas smiles at that. 

Cas feels Dean starts to get hard through his pants. “If you want to take your jeans off Dean, now is the time.” Cas knows that Dean will get uncomfortable if he’s wearing his restrictive jeans and he becomes fully hard. Cas moves off of Dean and Dean as quickly as he can slide his pants off. “Good,” Cas says deep as he straddles Dean again.

Cas puts the cup part of the sucker onto Dean’s nipple and turns the screw, leaving only just enough suction for the thing to stay on, “I’m sorry that Sam and Jack know when we have sex. I know you like to keep your privacy.”

“It’s okay,” Dean starts, “I just wish they wouldn’t know what we do.”

Cas starts putting the second one on Dean’s other nipple, again, just enough suction to barely stay on. “But they don’t know what we do…” Cas says, “They just know  _ when _ . What we do, they can only think.”

“Well, I don’t like them thinking about it either,” Dean pouts.

Cas kisses Dean again. “I know what they think…” Cas says between kisses, not really elaborating. 

“Well, what do they think?” Dean asks.

“They think…” Cas moves his lips over to Dean’s ear, suddenly changing tones and whispers softly, “I’m your bottom boy.” Dean’s eyes shoot wide open, “That I take your huge cock every night…” Cas bites gently on Dean’s ear lobe before speaking again. All Dean can think is how hot that is, and where the hell did it come from? It seems out of character for someone like Cas. “They think I just  _ need _ you to fuck me, that I will  _ beg _ for it…” How is Cas saying this? “That all you have to do is look at me…” Cas kisses softly below Dean’s ear, “And I’ll drop to my knees…” 

“Hum,” Dean squeaks, feeling shots of adrenaline and arousal course through him. He’s never really heard Cas cuss this much before and doesn’t know how to process it yet. He should just count himself so fucking lucky that he  _ loves _ it. 

Cas sits up, peering down at Dean as he tightens the screws on both sides, increasing the suction, but just barely. “But we know what  _ really happens _ don’t we?” Dean nods his head slightly, gazing up at Dean, mouth hardly hanging open. Cas tilts his head to the side and squints. He leans down and gets just inches away from Dean’s face. Through a smirk, he asks calmly in the voice he knows Dean likes, “Who  _ really _ begs for it, Dean?”

“M-me…” Dean stutters, hardly able to speak.

“That’s right…” Cas kisses Dean sloppily again, “We know you beg for me to fuck you. We know you  _ need _ me to fuck you deep and hard…” Cas kisses below Dean jaw on his neck, “We know that you ache for it, don’t we?” Cas bites gently on his sensitive skin, resulting in a low moan from Dean.

Cas chuckles deeply, “We know how much it turns you on just to  _ think _ about me sliding into you…” Cas sucks gently where he just bit, “You don’t think that I notice, but I do. I notice every… single… detail…” 

Dean doesn’t know where this came from, but he absolutely loves it. “I know you get flushed with excitement…” Cas tightens the screws again, “Before I ever touch you.”

Cas leans in to kiss Dean again. They’re short, small kisses and Dean can’t get enough of them. “I know that when I drink things… You look right at my lips, and when you do, your mind reminds you of all that I can do with them. Everything. You like it when I lick my lips… Or bite them… You imagine me kissing you…” Cas lowers his voice, “And sucking you… You think of me wrapping my lips around your big-”

“Cas, oh fuck,” Dean moans. 

“I know that you really want to be good at pleasing me, so much so that you become insecure about it. I just can’t understand how to get you to realize that the things you do to me…” Cas closes his eyes and lets out a deep, drawn-out moan. “You’re amazing.” Cas crushes their lips together for longer this time. 

“I know that you are scared to admit…” Cas tightens the screws even more and Dean gasps. Cas smiles, this being the first time Dean has really reacted to them. “You like BDSM more than you let on. I know you like the idea of me being in complete control because you know I’ll make you feel good…  _ really… good.” _ Cas grinds his hips softly against Dean’s and he can’t help but moan. “You want me to tie you up? Tease you? Edge you on until you’re begging?” 

Dean bites his lip before opening his mouth to speak. Instead, he just nods. Cas chuckles, “It does not take a lot to make you beg Dean.” 

“I know your heart did a funny thing when I rolled my sleeves up, I didn’t expect that kind of reaction…” Cas kisses Dean’s neck, “But it was nice.” He kisses more. Dean leans into Cas’s soft, warm lips. 

“I know… That you like it…” Dean can feel Cas’s smirk better than he can see it, “When I call you…” He leans over to Dean’s ear, so close Dean can feel Cas’s lips against him, “Slut.” Cas whispers, with an inflection on every letter. 

“Fuck-” Dean whines, “Cas…”

“Mmm, I love it when you say my name…” Cas recalls how many times he said that. Many. Cas tightens the suction as much as he can before Dean moans, then Cas stops. 

“I know that the fact that I am fully dressed is killing you… and I know you wish you would have also taken off your underwear along with your jeans…” Cas pulls gently up on one of the suction cups making Dean shiver. 

“Yeah…” Dean chokes out, “I do.”

Cas touches his finger to Dean’s bottom lip, feeling back and forth. Dean gazes up at Cas, still. His breath hitches as Cas bends to kiss him again. “I could do something about that.” Cas tilts his head but doesn’t move in any way to let Dean think that he  _ is _ going to take his underwear off. He just looks seriously at him. 

“Another thing I know is these,” Cas pulls up on the suckers again and Dean moans, “are quite small, and after all the shuffling, should have been at the bottom.” He squints at Dean, “So, Dean, how did I pick them?” Dean stays quiet. Cas grins for a second then grinds his hips back down onto Dean.

“Fuck!” Dean moans. 

Cas holds onto one of the cups, “These are meant to make your nipples sensitive,” He pulls one off without loosening it, making Dean whine, “Is your nipple sensitive Dean?” Cas gently flicks it. 

“Holy fuck!” Dean shouts quickly. That felt really good, why did that feel really good?

“Yes, it is.” He takes the other one off in the same way. Cas pinches one nipple between his fingers and licks the other. 

“Ha!” Dean winces.

“I actually was not aware that you enjoyed nipple stimulation until I saw that you had these…” Cas sucks lightly on his nipple before speaking again, “I should have known…” Cas bites roughly, but briefly, making Dean whine high-pitched and loud. Cas springs upright, slightly panicked. “Did that hurt you?” 

Dean vaguely shakes his head, “N-no, no.” Dean is breathing very hard.

Cas lifts his chin and looks at Dean from the bottom of his eyes. He licks his lips and says in a disbelieving tone, “Okay…” Cas pinches each nipple, this time harder, “You have always liked it rough, haven’t you Dean?”

Dean lets a hot breath go, still shocked at what Cas is saying. He looks up to Cas with his open-mouthed gaze and nods a short, quick nod.

Cas rubs his thumbs ruthlessly against Dean’s nipples and the soft area around it, “That is because when I’m fucking you, driving, pounding into you relentlessly,” Cas grinds his hips again and Dean begins to shake, “You like to feel it, and I mean  _ really…  _ feel it.”

Dean whines, unable to produce actual words or even a fully-constructed thought.

“I know that you don’t understand why you find me so fathomlessly attractive. I know why, and I also know that that’s why I can be fully clothed, on top of you, and still, have you on the edge.” Cas sucks on Dean’s nipple for a longer amount of time, making him squirm. 

Cas notices that Dean is going to break at any second, which he finds flattering, to say the least. He moves up until his lips meet Dean’s, kissing him forcefully. “I also know,” Cas pants, “That I’m going to say these three words, and have you ejaculating in your underwear like a raging, hormonal teenager…”

Dean gazes at Cas, breathing heavily. So far he’s been right about everything else, and Dean is starting to know why Cas is so impossibly attractive to him. How he can get Dean shaking and flushed under him. Why Cas would even want to. Dean wants to ask him what, but his voice seems to be lost at the moment, “Hm?” Dean squeaks, biting his lip. 

Cas smirks then leans close to Dean’s ear like he has been doing. In his slow, deep, quiet voice he says smoothly, “I love you.” The obvious answer.

“Fuck!” Dean shouts, coming in his underwear, just as Cas said he would. Cas smiles pleasantly and hugely like he has just won something. Dean finishes, panting, trying to refocus.

Cas climbs off of Dean and sits criss-cross on the bed right next to him. “You are just as sentimental as the rest of us you assbutt,” Cas chuckles.

“You bastard…” Dean smiles and shakes his head at Cas’s laughing. “You say all that… then you go with  _ assbutt?” _

Cas doesn’t reply, just looks lovingly into Dean’s eyes, “You may be even  _ more _ sentimental now that I’m thinking about it, Dean.” Dean rolls his eyes. 

“Holy fucking hell, Cas! Where did  _ that _ come from?”

“Where did what come from?”

“The talking! All the dirty talking, holy fuck, I thought I was gonna die!” Dean laughs, closing his eyes, facing up towards the ceiling. 

“Well it was pretty easy, I just said what I was thinking…”

“ _ That’s _ what you think about?!” Dean looks back over to Cas, “You’re awesome…” Cas just smiles back at him. Some time goes by before anyone says anything, but not very long.

“So you liked those nipple sucker devices, then?”

“Hell yes,” Dean enthusiastically replies.

“Dean, how did they get to the top?”

“I wanted to use them and I put them on top so you might grab them. I rigged it.” Dean says calmly. 

“I know,” Cas says plainly.

“I honestly thought you wouldn’t notice.”

“I know you did,” Cas leans down and kisses Dean quickly before sitting back up, “But I notice everything.”

“I can not believe you got me to come in my underwear. I didn’t use to be this easy. Just so you know.”

Cas chuckles, “Right, of course,” Cas confirms. He doesn’t mean this in a sarcastic way. 

“Okay, now I’m all sticky and disgusting. I gotta get cleaned up,” Dean sits up, “Shower?” Dean asks Cas. Cas nods, “Awesome,” He gets off the bed, followed by Cas. Dean turns to Cas and kisses him again, “Hey uh, Cas?” Dean asks timidly. Cas looks up with his eyebrows raised, “Can you say ‘fuck…’ please?”

Cas narrows his eyes and leans closer to Dean, “Fuck.”

Dean smiles and wiggles slightly, “Now say, um” Dean swallows, “Say ‘cock.’”

Cas licks his lips and deeply and quietly says “Cock.”

Dean makes a small noise, “Okay, now grind into me, and say ‘slut.’”

He grinds into Dean and leans in towards his ear and whispers, “Slut.”

Surprisingly, this is  _ not _ the weirdest game they have ever played. Cas watches how Dean reacts by closing his eyes and letting out small moans, “Again,” Dean asks.

Cas grinds into Dean again, “Slut,” He says slower this time. 

“Hmm…” Dean hums. Cas sees the wet spot on the front of his pants that came from Dean’s soaked briefs rubbing against him. “Okay,” Dean saunters back, “Grab the lube and you can fuck me  _ properly _ this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be fun to have Cas talk like that, but I obviously like him being exact and awkward much better so get used to that.  
> Also, I only have one more fic planned because I've run out of sex toys to write about unless someone can suggest anymore.  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
